welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Siouxsie Rutledge
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Siouxsie (soo·zee) Rutledge is a Half-blood witch of English-French, Greek and Turkish Cypriot descent. She is the only child of Asia Tremlett, and Duran Rutledge. Life Before Hogwarts Duran Rutledge and Asia Tremlett are from similar backgrounds, and they have the same interests. Asia started out as the girl next door. She was a bit strange, but she was fun to be with. One day Duran realized he had met the love of his life, and he could not let her get away. Siouxsie's mother Asia, and her father Duran were neighbors growing up together in Falkirk. A young Duran and Asia were ridiculed by the neighbourhood children for being "geeks". They read comic books, and they dressed up like their favorite superheroes. Asia was Duran's first love, and Duran was Asia's first and last everything. Her parents were married when they were eighteen, and Siouxsie was born eleven months later. They named her after their favorite musician - Singer, songwriter, musician and producer Siouxsie Sioux. It was a name they came to agree on since on their first date they both lied about their parents having the favorite band name idea for their own names. Asia was not named after the eighties rock band, she was born in the Maldives (which is NOT the truth she told people), and Duran was also not named after the late seventies rock band, his mother gave him a French variation of Dante. Siouxsie was raised with love around extremely loud music. She did not sleep through the night as a baby without a song playing. She is a free spirit, a trait she picked up from both of her parents who took the little girl to outdoor concerts and music festivals all her life. Being a witch in a family full of eccentric people, Siouxsie had a strange childhood even without magic. She learned Letterboxing from her mother who was always engaged in a massive group activity that involved the cooperation of at least three dozen people - often strangers. She learned Astronomy from her father through his group of dad friends who once studied together in school. Her mother, and father neglected to tell her that they did not lead the average life. The family is full of varying types of musicians, freethinkers, and artists. The creative hard to tell what they do is actually art sort of artists. Siouxsie is none too different. She was once captivated by Surrealism, and the work of Salvador Dalí. She loves Knitting, Sculpting, and Painting, she has developed an interest in Digital Photography. She loves to capture the feeling of a moment in a single image, and manipulate it in endless ways. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Daring - Thoughtful, Rebellious, Curious, Helpful Siouxsie has a helpful nature, she loves everyone always seeking to make an impression on someone for the negative or positive aspects of her personality. Siouxsie is a bit unstable, she is both rebellious, daring, submissive, and thoughtful. It causes her much unnecessary emotional chaos. She has interests in Digital Technology, Comic Book collecting, Photography, Letterboxing, Amateur Astronomy. She is ever curious, and always wondering what would, or could happen if ... Appearance Sade Kimora Young / Keirsey Clemons / Lisa Visagie *Amber Jean Rowan, Charlotte Cardin, Jamie Alexander, Vanessa Hudgens, Sarah Green | Benjamin Jarvis, Ian Mellencamp, Janis Ancens Siouxsie is a pretty girl, with a heart shaped face. She has her father's combination, warm matte brown skin, and stocky build. She has the same long, curly black hair with red brown tips as her mother. She has the same soft brown eyes that run in her family. She is bigger than the average girl, and she likes it. (In Mauritius bigger or "obese" women are considered beautiful.) She used to be incredibly insecure about her body, and her appearance in general. She was made fun when she returned to Scotland for her size, but she has come to appreciate when her differences are pointed out. It means she is not the only one that notices she does not blend in, she stands out effortlessly. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Female